


Memories Erased

by Madeleine_BumbleBee_xoxo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Break Up, Breakfast, Breaking Up & Making Up, Comfort Food, Food, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad, Song Lyrics, Touching, club, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleine_BumbleBee_xoxo/pseuds/Madeleine_BumbleBee_xoxo
Summary: Chapter 1: Kyun and Hoseok meet in the club they used to visit together, but they broke up a while ago.Chapter 2: Kyun is having breakfast by himself after that fateful night in the club, until...?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tally-ho  
here I am, with a vague story for you guys hehe  
It was originally posted on twitter, but I think some people prefer reading on the Archive, so...  
here ya go :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyun and Hoseok meet in the club they used to visit together, but they broke up a while ago.

CHAPTER 1 

_italic_ = lyrics

song = Preacher - The Subs

Dancing lights. Dancing bodies: arms caressing the air slowly accompanied by the rays of red and blue coming from the LED’s. His heart was beating in time with the music, his blood rushing through his veins slower than usually. This evening, together with all of the other people in the club, he’d let go of everything. The air was heavily scented with vanilla thanks to the smoke machines. His eyes were closed but he could still see the colours moving along the crowd.

  
  
“Changkyun.”

Said boy opened his eyes to look at the owner of the voice. Hoseok. His lips seemed to move slowly thanks to the flashing lights.

“I guessed I’d find you here.”

Changkyun sucked in his lower lip, offering Hoseok a goofy, intoxicated smile. 

“Good guess.”

The music changed from trance to something with a quicker pace. Changkyun just couldn’t help but take Hoseok’s hand and pull him into the crowd, old habits die hard. He pulled the man into the sea of dancing bodies before letting him go, starting to dance. His elbows above his head, nose pointed towards the ceiling; the image of Kyun dancing was one of Hoseok’s bittersweet memories. Inhaling the scent of vanilla and alcohol surrounding them, he leaned into the sweetheart who was dancing. The closer he got, the more his body began moving in sync with Changkyun’s rhythm. Their faces inches apart, eyes closed and bodies swaying together, they fell into their old pattern, their old refrain. The music pulsated through the crowd.

_ “The lights in here are beautiful _

_ Want them at my funeral _

_ Music makes me spiritual _

_ Never felt so comfortable” _

Changkyun lifted his arms even higher, fingers spread wide. He was about to touch heaven’s first clouds. The black t-shirt he was wearing rode up, revealing the navel piercing they got together two years ago. 

_ “Fuck my fears I belong in here _

_ Feeling fierce, feeling super fierce _

_ What was there is near _

_ What was there is here” _

Hoseok’s hands travelled towards the exposed stomach, gliding over the soft skin in a familiar touch. Both of his thumbs were resting onto the sparkly piercing and fingers fanned out over the expanse of Changkyun’s hips. The elbows of the guy he was holding dropped from the sky onto his shoulders. Whether it was because Kyun’s arms were tired or because he was feeling nostalgic, Hoseok didn’t know. 

_ “What was that? _

_ I don't fucking know _

_ All I know is my body and soul _

_ And I lost control” _

Changkyun pushed his forehead against Hoseok’s, answering the previous question. 

“Hyung. You shouldn’t have come.”

“Why not?”

“Because I still love you.”

_ “I'm your preacher for the night _

_ Let me watch your sins” _

“I cherish your hands on me.”

_ “I'm your preacher for the night _

_ Let me watch your sins” _

“Couldn’t help but imagine them the whole evening.”

_ “I'm your preacher for the night _

_ Let me watch your sins” _

“And now they’re really here.”

Changkyun grinned wolfishly, grabbing hold of Hoseok’s fingers and pushing them upwards over his stomach. A long shaky breath flew past both of their lips. Dark, heavy thumping of music and blood, a rosy blush on Changkyun’s cheeks that was no longer just because of the alcohol. 

_ “I'm your preacher for the night _

_ For the night, for the night, for the night” _

As the night continued, they kept dancing. In silence, but in a comfortable one. 

In pain, but in a nostalgic one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to scream at me in the comments, or @MaddieBumbleBee on Twitter  
xoxo  
💛


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyun is having breakfast by himself after that fateful night in the club, until...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of softness...  
Also I want eggs.

CHAPTER 2

_italic_ = lyrics

song = i swear ill never leave again - Keshi

A crackly voice flying through an old radio system. The scent of strong coffee and overly-sweetened pancakes. Soft sunlight falling onto the faded leather seats. The clattering of plates and cutlery. Changkyun sighed and put his earbuds in, tuning out the sounds. This morning, he couldn’t handle the diner background noises he usually loved. He closed his tired eyelids and tried to ease the frown off of his face. 

_ Mirror on the wall _

_ Can you tell me who I am? _

_ I think that I forgot _

_ So remind me once again _

Flashes of yesterday’s party come back to him as he took a sip of coffee. The tangy taste woke up his taste buds and his hungover brain. Memories of him and Hoseok dancing. Memories of him excusing himself to use the bathroom but actually leaving. Memories of him using all of the cash in his wallet to drink himself into nothingness. He didn’t know which memories he wanted to keep and which he wanted to throw away.

_ Maybe I was going too fast _

As the waitress put his breakfast in front of him, he managed to shoot her a smile. She already knew him as he was a usual here, always ordering the same thing after a long night. Changkyun looked down at his breakfast with his feline eyes. Fries, still sizzling thus piping hot. An egg, sunny side up. One slice of crispy bacon to munch on after he’d finished the rest. An odd, greasy, fulfilling and perfect breakfast. Perfect for satiating the emptiness he usually felt after a night out.

_ Babe, I'd give it all to go back _

With trembling fingers, he dipped a fry into his egg yolk, watching the rich yellow streaming onto the rest of his food. Even the dulcet taste of his preferred morning food couldn’t distract him from his thoughts. Eyes focused onto the dull leather of the seat in front of him, he shoved fry after fry into his mouth after he’d dipped it into the gooey yolk. Why. Why did he say that. He kept repeating his own words, last night’s mistake, inside his head:

  
“You shouldn’t have come hyung. Because I still love you.”

An endless stream of why’s was being spun in his head. “You fucking see Hoseok once after months and you can’t even keep your mouth nor your heart shut.”, he mumbled under his breath. As he wanted to take another fry, he saw a hand reaching for his strip of bacon. A familiar hand. A hand that had roamed around his body yesterday eve.

_ Baby I'm better, I promise _

_ Know that I've never been honest _

_ Maybe I never forgot it (forgot it) _

Hoseok. The shocked guy with egg yolk on the corner of his lips took out his earbuds. Hoseok settled down onto the seat opposite of him, making the leather squeak awkwardly. 

  
“I knew I’d find you here.”

  
  
“I’ve heard that before.”

Hoseok smiled. “You know I gave all of these places to you after we broke up, right? The club, our spot in the park, this diner. I never came here again until now.”

“You shouldn’t have.”

“I wanted to. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. It was also my way of making sure I’d see you again.”

Changkyun didn’t look like he was going to talk soon, thus Hoseok continued:

“I knew you’d come here after our… incident. I knew I’d find you here one day, after I’d mustered up enough courage to come crawling back to you.”, A huffed laugh flew past Hoseok’s full lips.

“I was always reminded of you when I came here.”, Changkyun finally spoke. “Reminded of how much I’d hurt you.”

_ Daily reminder _

_ Tattoos of tigers _

_ Cigarette lighters _

_ Laughter and cider _

“Don’t take all of the blame. Yes, I was hurt, but I wasn’t the only one. We were both initiators of the fights. We both knew we’d end up without each other one day.”

“...What are you doing here, then?”

“Telling you I still love you.”

  
  
The waitress behind the counter looked up at a choking sound and saw Changkyun hunched over the table. 

“Are you okay honey? Do you need some water?”

“I’m good, thanks.”

Hoseok grinned and leaned over to the still recuperating Kyun. “Thought I’d return the favor.”

  
  
“You didn’t look shocked at all when I confessed yesterday.”, he answered before angrily shoveling another handful of fries into his mouth.

  
  
“I was. I just didn’t choke or anything.”

  
  
“Are you here to mock me?”

“No. I’m here to ask for a second chance.”

Moisture had been collecting in the corner of Kyun’s eyes since Hoseok had settled down in front of him, and now it finally rolled down over his face. He wanted to pull the cap of his hoodie tighter around himself and disappear, but froze when he felt Hoseok’s hand slowly sliding over his balled-up fist. 

“Is this okay?”

Changkyun nodded.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“I’m the one who should be asking for forgiveness.”, the words were whispered in between tears.

“As I said, we were both at fault.”

“I fucking-”, Changkyun sighed deeply and placed his forehead onto the cold diner table. He immediately felt Hoseok’s fingers threading through his hair. A feeling he’d craved during the last few months. One of his former lover’s fingers softly pushed the tag of his hoodie back in place, a non-sexual touch, but still so full of love. That wholesome kind of love he’d thrown away. That wholesome kind of love he wanted back. That wholesome kind of love he felt like he didn’t deserve, but still grabbed onto with both hands.

_ I don't deserve this _

_ All in your arms _

_ All your forgiveness _

_ I don't belong _

“I love you.”

  
  
Hoseok folded himself over the table, over Changkyun, into a weird kind of hug. The waitress felt a little smile tugging at her lips at the sight. The men reuniting after months, sitting together at their table. At the table she’d served them their breakfast every Saturday morning. The table they’d sit at and smile goofily at each other, reminiscing about the night they’d spent. “If I remember this correctly, he used to order waffles with whipped cream…”, she sighed to herself. She wrote it down on her notepad and passed the little piece of paper on to the kitchen staff. From now on, she would scribble down both of their orders instead of just Changkyun’s usual. 

_ I swear _

_ I swear I'll never leave again _

Changkyun felt Hoseok’s breath against the back of his neck, making him shudder. Soft skin against his, warm sun on the leather, two coffees and two breakfasts. The picture was complete again. Maybe they’d manage again. Maybe they’d take good care of the picture, cherish it and nurture it. Their Walden polaroid of love.

_ So this is love _   
_ Just hold me close _   
_ I'll never leave _ _   
_I won't let go

_ Oh, I swear I'll never leave again _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me @MaddieBumbleBee  
also I LOVE comments. Just saying.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to scream at me in the comments, or @MaddieBumbleBee on Twitter  
xoxo  
💛


End file.
